


once i figured it out (baby, it was easy)

by istajmaal



Series: time travel daddy [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 36yo louis teaches 20yo louis to dom the fuck out of 18yo and 34yo harry, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Paddling, Rope Bondage, Subspace, but no actual fisting sorry fisting fans, fall 2012, mentions of fisting, more feelings than i had anticipated what else is new, my ode to sub harry, really incredibly vague mentions of trouble in paradise and implied sex with other people, so if that's something that you would reFUSE to read a fic over move on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istajmaal/pseuds/istajmaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Louis kisses Harry's temple and looks back at the older Louis and Harry. "What were we supposed to be talking about?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"How Harry would really like you to tie him up and torture his nipples," older-Louis says.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>or, the orgy where louis teaches louis how to be harry's daddy by demonstrating on harry. with the aid of a few props.</p>
            </blockquote>





	once i figured it out (baby, it was easy)

**Author's Note:**

> there is no one to blame for this but myself at this point. sorry, mom and dad.
> 
> this might make sense if you haven't read the previous time travel foursome, but if you're going to be reading a time travel foursome anyway, [why not go in chronological order](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1319908)
> 
> the d/s element is definitely heavier than the previous installment so take note. there is some negotiation at the beginning but some of the stuff older-louis and older-harry do they don't discuss with the younger boys first, not because talking about it isn't important!! but because they have an established relationship and have talked about all these things before, off-screen!! also, this whole fic is just a mess of liquids-swapping that you really shouldn't do in real life without talking about it extensively. basically, do not attempt to recreate this time travel couple's orgy in real life, k?
> 
> title a butchered lyric from [mirrors](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TH2tp72T13o), a delightful song to superimpose time-travel foursome meanings on

After three months of increasingly vitriolic arguments with his immediate higher-ups over his relationship with Harry, Louis seriously considers bringing earplugs to the meeting he and Harry are called to with Simon. He doesn't, but only because he's never been one to shrink from a good shouting match.

"Frankly," Simon says, "I have nothing to say to you."

Louis has a few things in mind that he could say to Simon. He opens his mouth to start to, but Simon continues.

"Which is why I've invited some special guests from the future to talk to you instead." Simon picks up a pen and starts to write something, not even watching Harry and Louis's reactions. "You'll be here at three, so don't be late."

Louis walks out. No one bothers to follow him when he does that anymore, apparently. Not even Harry. Louis leans against the closed door to Simon's suite for a minute, breathing hard, but he can't hear what Harry is saying. He stalks down the hall to his and Harry's suite and collapses onto their bed, putting his hands over his eyes.

It's been almost two years since thirty-year-old Louis sat him down and told him that if he didn't fight for Harry, he could lose him. Since then, Louis's done nothing _but_ fight, and fight and fight.

Harry comes in a few minutes later. He kicks his shoes off and crawls into bed, resting his head in the crook under Louis's arm.

"Hi," Harry says. He picks up Louis's hand and drapes it over his chest.

Louis grunts. Harry doesn't say anything for a minute, just breathes slowly in sync with him.

"You're upset," Harry says. He sounds tired. He toys with Louis's hand on his chest. "I hate when you're upset."

Harry loves Louis. Louis knows that. Anyone who's ever seen them in the same room knows that, probably. But lately… lately, he's been acting like he's tired of fighting for Louis, and Louis doesn't know what that means.

"Well, I get upset sometimes, Harry, all right?" Louis says. He pulls his shoulder out from under Harry and rubs his face with both hands. "That's just. I just _do_."

Harry stays very still. Louis doesn't look at him. "I didn't mean you shouldn't get upset," Harry says, carefully, like he's worried Louis might bite him.

Louis presses his closed fist to his forehead. "I know." He turns over to face Harry, who is biting his lip and frowning. "Sorry for snapping, I'm just--you know."

Harry's face softens a little. "I know," he says. He puts a light hand on Louis's waist and half-smiles. "At least there's _some_ good coming out of it, though. Right?"

Louis closes his eyes. "Yeah."

"We didn't know anything, the first time," Harry says. He slides his hand up under Louis's shirt a little, rubbing circles into the bare skin and sighing. " _God_ , just think of all the things we could have tried, if we hadn't been--y'know."

Of course Louis knows. This isn't the first time they've talked about it, obviously. There were weeks that went by when they barely talked about anything else. _So you liked it when I pulled your hair? So you liked it when I ate you out?_

But they didn't talk about how it wasn't really them. How Louis had, for a few frantic seconds, considered pulling his older-self off Harry and punching him. And, well--Louis wasn't the one who got off when Harry called older-Louis _Daddy_ , so _he's_ not going to be the one to press that issue, is he?

It hadn't seemed like a big deal, at first, when every week they were still discovering something new about each other every week. But now, with Harry going all pliant and warm at just the _thought_ of being with somebody _other than Louis_ , all Louis can think about is how he'll never be an _older man_ to Harry, at least not to _this_ Harry, not while it _matters_.

"I wonder how old we'll be," Harry continues, scratching across Louis's belly lightly. "I wonder how Simon will choose. God, I hope we're not wrinkled and stuff. Not that I wouldn't still love you," he adds quickly, cocking his head to the side and smiling, "but… you know." He pauses, splays his hand out on Louis's stomach. "That might be kind of hot, actually. In a way. Wouldn't it?"

If Louis were Simon, he would bring back a Harry and Louis well into their eighties, wallets stuffed with photos of their grandchildren, unable to walk unassisted but still waking up next to each other every morning.

"I don't know," Louis says. It's a non-answer. Harry withdraws his hand from under his shirt and places it on his chest.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." _What if_ , Louis stops himself from saying, because there's no good way that sentence ends. "I'm just…" He scratches the back of his head. "I don't want to know too much," he says. "About the future. We have to be careful."

"I'm so curious, though," Harry says. He cocks his head to the side and smiling like it's the most innocent thing. "Like… we're…" Harry tugs at the end of Louis's shirt. "We had _kids_ , Lou. _Our own kids_."

"Will have," Louis corrects.

Neither of them knows what happens in the meantime.

"Will have," Harry echoes. He frowns a little and settles his hand on Louis's knee. After a minute, he rolls off the bed. "I'm--" he says, then cuts off. "Shower." He rifles through his suitcase for a minute before heading into the bathroom without another word.

Louis rolls over and groans into the pillow. He doesn't know how he's going to keep himself from punching himself this time, when he sees himself touch Harry. Harry is supposed to be _his_ now, but Louis isn't Harry's _daddy_. He has no idea how he might start to learn, but just the shadow of a threat that it _might not be with Harry_ is enough to make him angry enough with himself that he almost entirely forgets how mad he is at Simon. 

 _Almost_. He's still the same Louis. For now.

###

When Louis and Harry go back into Simon's makeshift office later in the afternoon, their older selves are already there waiting for them. Like parents who have been called into school to discuss their children's bad behavior, Louis thinks. The analogy takes on new dimensions when Harry leans over, kisses older-Louis on the cheek, and whispers, "Hi, Daddy," just loud enough for Louis to overhear.

Or maybe not. Simon clears his throat loudly.

"Hi, babe," older-Harry says. He gets up and embraces Louis. God, is Louis imagining things or is he even taller than last time? He kisses the top of Louis's head and squeezes his shoulders before sitting back down next to older-Louis.

They're definitely older than the last time--there are hints of _lines_ on older-Harry's face, _wow_ \--but not by too much, it seems. Older-Harry is dressed sleekly in black trousers, a black blazer with grey elbow patches ( _really?_ ) layered over a low-cut grey tee, and a sheer white scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. Older-Louis is wearing a grey suit with a crisp white shirt, no tie. Apparently there is no color in the future. Harry gives older-Harry a brief hug but Louis doesn't do anything but look at older-Louis's shoes and wrinkle his nose.

"Nice to see me too," older-Louis says. He looks more amused than anything. He puts a  hand on older-Harry's shoulder as he settles back into his seat.

Older-Harry ribs him and smiles. "Shhh," he says. "We're here on very important business, remember."

Simon sits back in his chair while Harry and Louis sit on the couch across from older-Harry and older-Louis.

"Of _course_ ," older-Louis says. He glances at Simon and leans forward, lacing his fingers together and giving Louis and Harry an obviously exaggerated stern look. "You've been _very_ naughty, children."

Harry giggles while older-Harry coughs loudly.

"What year are you from?" Louis says. He doesn't look at Simon. He _definitely_ remembers that he's pissed at him, now.

"2028," older-Harry replies with a placid smile. "Lovely weather, be sure to stock up on light jackets."

Harry is thirty-four, then. Louis is thirty-six. They're together at thirty-four and thirty-six. That's a new data point in the mess of Harry and Louis's known relationship to date.

"If you wouldn't mind being serious for a moment," Simon says wearily. Louis crosses his arms. "I agreed to let you have your… private time, against my better judgment--"

"Simon!" older-Louis says, putting his hand over his chest dramatically. "What _exactly_ are you--?"

"--so if you could indulge me, just for a few minutes," Simon continues unabated.

Older-Harry leans forward. "Yeah," he says. "All right." He pats older-Louis's knee and older-Louis softens a little. He leans back, crossing his arms over his chest in a mirror image of Louis while older-Harry clears his throat.

"So," older-Harry says, without taking his hand off older-Louis's knee, "we know you're going through--um. That this is a rough time…"

Louis listens to older-Harry. It isn't useless shit like older-Liam had spewed the last time they were in a similar situation, because… well, Harry isn't _Liam_. There are certain things he obviously can't talk about--like how ( _or if_ , Louis thinks cynically) their coming-out ends up happening, but he doesn't talk down to them. Some of the more annoying (evil, if you ask Louis) PR people had told Louis that it wouldn't matter what other people thought of them if he _truly_ loved Harry. Louis had told them to suck it. When older-Harry gets a little choked up, though, as he talks about how important it is that they ground each other, that no matter what, they will always have each other to fall back on--he has a point, maybe. Older-Louis doesn't stop touching him for a second. If they're together… that should be enough. It could be enough.

Except, even while older-Harry is saying that, Harry is rubbing his hands up and down the tops of his thighs while staring at older-Louis. Louis taps his foot, more than a little annoyed. _He's_ sitting _right there_ , after all. His only consolation is that older-Harry's hair looks really good and he's probably going to fuck Louis in under an hour. Let it never be said Louis Tomlinson does not accept compromises.

"--So we know it's hard, but like… it gets better?" Older-Harry gives the younger boys a strained smile. Then he glances at older-Louis. "Is that already passé in 2012?"

"No, that was beautiful, babe," older-Louis says. He pats older-Harry's shoulder. Older-Harry wrinkles his nose at him like he isn't sure if he's taking the piss. Older-Louis smiles and turns to Simon. "Satisfied?"

Harry mumbles something inaudible. Louis grits his teeth and gets ready to stand. Older-Harry keeps looking between older-Louis and a black knapsack Louis hadn't noticed on the floor.

"I suppose," Simon says. "We'll see if the message sinks in, you know, but…" His eyes drift over to Harry and Louis. Harry balls his hands into fists.

"Perfect!" older-Louis says. "We have some private business to attend to, then, if you don't mind." He stands up, like he's not particularly interested in hearing if Simon _does_ mind.

Simon sighs. "Be back at a reasonable time," he says. "The longer you stay…"

"We know," older-Harry says. Older-Louis picks up the knapsack and heads to the door.

"Thanks, Simon!" Harry says. His voice is uncharacteristically high. He's the first one out of the room.

Older-Harry's hand is steady on Louis's back as he guides him out after older-Louis, with a few pleasantries thrown over his shoulder to Simon. They follow older-Louis and Harry down the corridor to their suite in silence. No preambles or awkward conversations this time, then. Great.

"Missed you," older-Harry says, placing a kiss behind Louis's ear.

 _I'm right here_ , Louis thinks. His Harry hums as older-Louis runs his hand up and down his back.

###

The door to the suite isn't even closed before Harry is on his knees in front of older-Louis.

Louis stands in the doorway gaping for a minute. Harry has to hunch over because Louis doesn't get much taller than he already is, apparently, but that doesn't stop Harry from rubbing his cheek against the slight bulge in older-Louis's trousers with his lips parted, kissing it, his eyelashes fluttering. Older-Harry closes the door.

"Hey, little Harry." Older-Louis laughs a little, his hand resting gently on Harry's head as he glances up at older-Harry. "Not so fast." He pulls Harry away from his crotch gently. "I think it's best if we talk about everything first."

He sounds condescending as all hell. Harry pouts. Maybe he likes that. Louis doesn't know.

"What's there to talk about?" Louis says. "You already _know_ everything, don't you?" He takes a step back into older-Harry's chest but doesn't take his eyes off older-Louis helping Harry up off the ground.

"Do I?" older-Louis asks with a smirk. He turns to older-Harry, who strokes Louis's elbow.

"I always thought you were pretty clever." Older-Harry's smile is practically audible. He's definitely in love with older-Louis, then. He always was a bit of an idiot. He guides Louis to the bed, where he kicks off his shoes and scoots back, sitting cross-legged as he watches the others settle around him. He's vaguely annoyed with all of them. It's probably not the best mood to begin an orgy in, but it'll have to do.

"Then I guess I must be pretty clever," older-Louis says. Harry starts to pull his shirt off before older-Louis stays his hand. "You'll learn, though." He must be talking to Louis, but he's not taking his eyes off Harry. Harry preens under the attention, but it's _Louis's_ thigh he settles his hand on, _Louis's_ shoulder he smiles into. Louis relaxes enough to put an arm around him. _So there_. He tries not to smirk.

Older-Harry and older-Louis both watch them carefully for a moment before older-Harry swallows. "We, ah, brought some…"

"Toys," older-Louis finishes. He pulls the knapsack he'd dropped at the foot of the bed into his lap. "In case you want to… _play_ , let's say."

Older-Harry snorts and looks at his younger self, who's scooting closer to Louis and trying to adjust his dick in his pants. " _In case_ ," older-Harry says. "Right."

"Nobody _has_ to want anything," older-Louis says. He's smiling, though. He rubs his hand over older-Harry's ankle.

"Toys," Louis says. His throat feels dry. Harry hums next to him. Louis glances at the knapsack in older-Louis's lap. "What, like, dildos? I don't know if you've forgotten in your _old_ _age_ , but that's not exactly earth-shattering for us by now."

Older-Louis rolls his eyes. "Sorry I'm such a little shit," he says to Harry. Harry bites his lip and grins at Louis.

" _I_ think you're funny," Harry says. He nudges Louis's chin with his forehead and squeezes his arm.

Louis feels like a knot inside of him is suddenly untangled. He kisses Harry's temple and looks back at the older Louis and Harry. "What were we supposed to be talking about?"

"How Harry would really like you to tie him up and torture his nipples," older-Louis says.

Louis blinks. Then he blinks again.

Harry's grip tightens on Louis's arm. Older-Harry rolls his eyes. "What happened to _easing them into the idea_?" he says, kicking older-Louis lightly.

Older-Louis shrugs, clearly pleased with how Louis's jaw has gone a little slack. "I'm too slow on the uptake." Louis might hate him, but he's a little hung up on the phrase _torture his nipples_.

" _Still_." Older-Harry pouts at older-Louis. Nipples? _Torture? What?_

"Not that he's opposed to the other way 'round, generally speaking," older-Louis says, turning back to Louis, who's finally shut his mouth, "but you've been keeping him waiting for two years now, so he's a bit impatient."

"It's not _quite_ like that." Older-Harry doesn't protest any more, though.

Harry detaches a little from Louis. "Are we talking about me right now?" he says. "I can't even tell."

"Do you _want_ us to be talking about you?" Older-Louis puts the (suddenly intimidating-looking) knapsack to the side and touches Harry's foot lightly. "I think that's the relevant question."

"I--" Harry's face goes horribly red as both Louis and older-Harry turn towards him, too. "I'm… that sounds." He swallows visibly and looks down at where older-Louis is touching him. "Interesting?"

 _Interesting_. Older-Louis looks pleased. "Excellent." He gets up on his knees and opens the knapsack. Louis wonders if it's weird that they're all still wearing clothes, or if it would be weirder if they weren't. "We'll tag-team it, then."

"Tag-team?" Louis repeats. Nothing about this doesn't feel weird except Harry's presence at his elbow.

Older-Louis settles his hand on Harry's head and smiles down at him. Harry closes his eyes and his nostrils flare. Older-Harry keeps his eyes trained on Louis, while older-Louis keeps looking between the two Harrys with… well, _interest_ might be an understatement. Louis can see his dick twitch in his fancy trousers. When older-Louis looks back at Louis and raises his eyebrows, things suddenly click into place.

"We… do it together?" Louis says. He feels like he's on fire, like someone's dipped his body in molten wax. "We--"

"Dom," older-Louis says. He scratches behind Harry's ear and Harry _purrs_. "Saying the word is important."

"We-- _dom_ them together." Louis glances at older-Harry like he might be offended, but he's nodding, eyes focused on a point over Louis's shoulder. _Nipple torture_. Okay. Older-Harry's nipples are already poking out under his shirt. Okay.

"We do," older-Louis confirms. He quirks an eyebrow. "You ready for it?"

"I--" Louis swivels his head back to his Harry, whose eyes have widened to about four times their normal size. Louis cocks his head to the side slightly.

Harry nods, barely enough to register. He's chewing on his lip again, and--god, it looks like he's already mostly hard in his jeans.

"Yeah," Louis says. "I'm… okay. Yeah." They're doing this, then. Okay. Louis keeps watching Harry carefully--his eyes are so wide, looking at the knapsack at Louis's side.

Older-Harry leans over and takes Louis's face in both of his hands. Louis jumps a little. "I'm really quite in love with you," older-Harry says, looking him straight in the eye. "Didn't get to say that last time." Louis touches his hand. _Dom_. Okay. Older-Harry kisses Louis sweetly, then whispers in his ear, "Don't freak out."

He pulls back and Louis is about to protest that he _isn't_ going to freak out, but then older-Louis reaches into the bag that Harry is still eyeing and pulls out… a collar. A fucking _collar_.

It's a plain, black leather collar, with a big silver buckle. It's slightly bigger than any dog collar Louis's ever seen but if it weren't for the way older-Louis's stroking older-Harry's cheek and asking _ready?_ , Louis probably wouldn't even know what it was _for_. Older-Harry uncrosses his legs and kneels, more gracefully than Louis has ever seen him move, probably. Sitting on his haunches, he's about the same height as older-Louis up on his knees.

" _Red_ means stop whatever you're doing and take off the collar," older-Louis says. He undoes the buckle and loops the leather strap around older-Harry's neck. Older-Harry closes his eyes. " _Yellow_ means pause, check in." Older-Harry tilts his head back as older-Louis does the buckle, oh _god_. "And if you ask him for his color, _green_ means keep going." Older-Louis fiddles with the collar for a minute, slipping his fingers beneath it to make sure it isn't too tight. Older-Harry swallows visibly, still facing the ceiling. His hands are clasped loosely in his lap. When older-Louis is satisfied, he turns back to Louis, his thumb resting over the buckle.

"Other than that," older-Louis says, "he's not to talk. Got it?"

Louis nods mechanically. Older-Louis presses down on the buckle and older-Harry shivers. Older-Harry's half-hard. They're not even _naked_.

"Do I--" Harry swallows, shifts in his seat again. "Do I have rules?"

He's looking at Louis, whose mouth drops open slightly. Nothing comes out.

Older-Louis answers. "Not yet, baby," he says kindly. He turns away from older-Harry and rests a hand against Harry's neck. "Just want you to listen, be a good boy. Think you can?"

Harry's eyes flutter closed at the words _good boy_. "Yeah." He glances at Louis, then gets up onto his knees, mirroring older-Harry's stance. "I--I can be good." He looks down at his hands.

"Of course you can, baby," older-Louis says. He plays with Harry's fringe and Harry takes a deep breath, keeping his eyes trained down. "But if you don't want to do something, you can say _red_ or _yellow_ too, all right?" Older-Louis lifts Harry's chin up and cocks his head at him. "Good boys do that."

Harry nods. He fiddles with his thumbs, then glances at the collar around older-Harry's neck before looking back at Louis. Older-Harry looks on placidly, doesn't open his mouth.

"Good," older-Louis says. He gets up and crosses the room, settling down in the oversized red armchair across from the bed. Everyone watches him. "Now strip."

Older-Harry stands up immediately and starts peeling off his blazer. Harry pulls his shirt off slowly, watching Louis watch him, then grabs his wrist and leans over to him.

"I know it's kind of weird," Harry whispers urgently in Louis's ear, "but I… I might want this, a lot?" He's gripping Louis's wrist tightly. Louis feels... guilty.

"It's okay," Louis says, before Harry even finishes. Harry shouldn't even have to say these things. "Just--it's me, yeah? Whatever you want, it's just me. It's okay." As he says it, he _feels_ it, finally. He's going to dom Harry, and it's going to be fine. Older-him wouldn't let himself, if it wasn't. Any number of things might change, but Louis knows he will _never_ let himself hurt Harry.

Well. Maybe his nipples. They'll see.

Harry grabs Louis's shoulders and kisses him hard, muttering _I love you_ before he's getting off the bed and taking his jeans off so fast he almost falls over.

Louis laughs a little, then figures that's not a very dom-ish thing to do, so he clamps his mouth shut. He looks up at older-Louis. "Should I…?" he says, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

Older-Louis shrugs. He's watching Harry struggle with his socks. "You're in charge," he says. "Whatever you want."

Older-Louis doesn't move to take off any of his clothes. Louis pulls his shirt off and tosses it onto the floor, but leaves his trousers on. He sits down on the end of the bed across from older-Louis.

Older-Harry puts his clothes in a neat pile on the floor, then he kneels ( _kneels_ ) on the ground facing older-Louis. Jesus, Louis isn't sure what he and Harry get up to in the future, but Harry clearly keeps up the whole _working out_ routine because his _back_ is like something out of Michelangelo, his hips and arse seem to have lost some of the baby fat that Louis is so fond of (though, as he eyes his arse again, _disappointed_ doesn't quite seem like the right word for his reaction). Older-Louis tuts and cocks his head slightly. Older-Harry turns ninety degrees, so both Louis's can see his profile. His hands are clasped behind his back, semi-erect cock lying on his thigh.

Younger-Harry, though, gets down to his boxer-briefs before glancing nervously between Louis and older-Louis while he fingers the waistband.

Harry doesn't _get_ nervous about being naked, he just doesn't. Louis's eyebrows knit together in confusion. He's a couple seconds from calling this whole thing off before older-Louis says, "It's okay, baby." Harry steps out of his briefs and Louis's brain shortcircuits for a minute.

" _Harry_ ," Louis breathes out. Harry is wearing cheeky red lace panties that Louis has _never_ seen before, he's sure, before the image would have been seared into his mind immediately. The lace does nothing to hide, only accentuates Harry's pale, pert bum. Harry spins around and faces him, biting his lip. His cock isn't _quite_ fully-hard but is already straining the delicate lace. "When did you--" Louis can't finish his sentence. He's literally _salivating_ as Harry looks over his shoulder and adjusts the fabric. It's clinging to him so tightly Louis didn't even _notice_ it under his briefs earlier. _God_.

"You can leave those on, baby." Harry turns back to older-Louis, giving Louis a new angle that makes his heart nearly stop again. Older-Louis spreads his legs as far as the chair will allow and pats his still-very-much-clothed thigh with one hand. "Now c'mere."

Harry flushes and does as he says, perching himself on older-Louis's thigh. "Good boy," older Louis says. He runs one hand up and down Harry's back and the other over his pale thighs, stopping just short of touching the lace. "Know you almost crawled into Daddy's lap in that meeting, darling."

Harry whimpers and buries his head in older-Louis's neck.

" _You_ can use words, darling," older-Louis says. He places a broad hand over Harry's chest and tweaks his nipple. Louis can see the way he shivers across the room. "Wanna hear you."

" _Daddy_ ," Harry exhales, like it'd been paining him to hold it in. "Daddy, I--I wanted to."

Louis feels like his stomach just about falls out of his body. He glances down at older-Harry. He's still kneeling still, his hands clasped behind his back, but his eyes are closed and he's probably harder than Louis is already, and Louis is getting hard _fast_.

"Couldn't wait to show me how pretty you look in your panties?" older-Louis says. His hand settles just above the red lace on Harry's slight tummy. Harry nods without pulling his face away from older-Louis's neck. "Don't have to wait any more, princess." He pets at Harry's cock through the panties and Harry _mewls_.

Louis is still sitting on the bed with his trousers on, his hands twitching in his lap. Older-Louis's hands rest on Harry's stomach and thigh while Harry throws his head back over his shoulder. Older-Louis looks at Louis.

"There's rope in the bag," he says. "Get it out."

Louis gets the bag. He feels weirdly exposed in his clothes, but since he _knows_ he's the type to give himself shit for being too nervous to be totally hard yet, he keeps his trousers on. There's a long stretch of white nylon rope lying on top of the bag. He picks it up and stands with it in his hands for a minute, glancing between older-Harry's hands clasped behind his back and the line of his Harry's neck as he throws it back over older-Louis's trousers while older-Louis palms him through red lace.

"Hold out your hands," older-Louis says. His tone is a bit rougher, and it shakes Louis from his almost-trance. Older-Harry unclasps his hands and holds his hands straight out in front of him, a few inches apart. Louis kneels on the floor in front of him and almost drops the rope, his hands are shaking so badly. He looks back at older-Louis.

"Loop it around his wrists," older-Louis says. "Fives time or so. Not too tight."

Louis winds the rope in loose ovals around his wrists. Older-Harry keeps his eyes trained low. His lips part when Louis pulls them snug.

"Chin up, H." Older-Louis's hands wander up Harry's chest, pinching his nipple. Harry whimpers, but his eyes are plastered on older-Harry. Older-Harry looks up directly into Louis's eyes. Louis looks down at the rope quickly, but older-Harry doesn't look down again.

"Now cross the ends and pull up from opposite sides," older-Louis says. He continues to instruct Louis as he spreads Harry's legs out obscenely and pulls increasingly high-pitched whimpers out of Harry with his hands on his inner thighs. Louis focuses as well as he can on keeping the rope in his hands taut but not tight, but he gets distracted by Harry's sounds as he writhes in older-Louis's lap and has to stop and collect himself for a minute.

Louis notes how snugly the collar hugs older-Harry's neck. Louis wonders if it makes it hard to breathe. He wonders if that might be the point.

When Louis finishes following older-Louis's instructions, tucking the ends of the rope under the coil, older-Louis examines his work as carefully as he can without displacing Harry from where he's rocking on his lap. "Looks good," older-Louis says. "Does it feel good, Harry?"

Older-Harry nods. "Well-done," older-Louis says. "I'm a natural." Harry giggles a little. Older-Harry _still_ doesn't look away from Louis's face. "There should have been some nipple clamps in the bag as well. Check the front pocket."

Louis goes back into the knapsack and pulls out an intimidating-looking pair of black clips with a purple chain linking them. (All right, maybe they're not _that_ intimidating.)

"Do you need instructions for this bit, too?" Older-Louis pinches Harry's nipples with both hands and Harry rocks his hips up into nothing with a soft _uh_.

"Shut up," Louis mumbles. "I think I know how nipples work." Older-Harry's main ones are hard already, have been this whole time. The clamps themselves aren't very difficult to manage, but as the first one closes around older-Harry's nipple, the twitching of his pecs makes Louis jump. Older-Louis snorts softly, but doesn't comment. Louis is expecting older-Harry to start the second time, especially as he accidentally closes the clamp a lot faster than he means to, but he stays still, though his nostrils flare.

"Give the chain a good pull, now," older-Louis says. His hands are resting on Harry's inner thighs.

Older-Louis clearly knows what he's doing, so Louis does what he says. Older-Harry squeezes his eyes shut and Louis tugs on the chain lightly. When he pulls harder, almost hard enough to tear the clamps off, older-Harry's jaw drops open but he doesn't make a sound, though his whole body shakes with the effort. Younger-Harry, on the other hand, gasps. Louis doesn't look, too fascinated by the trembles he pulls out of older-Harry with the slightest movements of the chain in his hand.

"He's so--" Louis tugs the chain as lightly as he can, and older-Harry's cock twitches. "He _likes_ this."

Older-Louis hums. "What do you think, baby Harry?" he says. "Do you think Harry likes it?"

" _God_ ," Harry says. His voice seems exceptionally deep in contrast to his earlier high-pitched whines, "yeah, yeah, I-- _fuck_."

Louis tugs on the clamps again just as older-Louis twists both of Harry's nipples. Both Harrys gasp at the same time. Louis leans forward and inspects older-Harry's abused nipples, then flicks at the end of one of the clamps experimentally. Older-Harry lets out a long, low moan that makes Louis jump back a little.

"H," older-Louis says. Older-Harry looks up at him and bites his lip. "No biting," older-Louis says. Older-Harry immediately drops the lip from between his teeth. "Be good." Older-Harry looks down at the ground. Louis flicks the second clamp, just to be… thorough, like. Older-Harry doesn't make a sound but his shoulders shake.

"Don't come, Harry," older-Louis says sharply.

"He can _come_ like this?" Louis says. He pulls on the chain harshly and older-Harry's mouth clamps shut, barely containing a whimper.

Older-Louis smirks. "So much to learn, baby me," he says. He slaps Harry's thighs with both hands and Harry moans. "Put the chain in his mouth and then sit down. Baby Harry's hungry for some attention now."

Older-Harry's hunched over, looking at the floor. Louis's fingers brush his lips lightly, chain in hand, until he opens his mouth and bites down on the chain, whining too soft for older-Louis to hear.

"Chin up," older-Louis says. Older-Harry's eyes water as he lifts his chin so that the chain is tugging his nipples upwards. He is _so_ fucking hard now, his cock sticking up awkwardly by his bound wrists. Louis touches the cross tattoo on his hand lightly and he whines softly, closing his eyes but not easing any of the pressure on his nipples.

"He'll be fine," older-Louis says, answering Louis's unasked question. "Take a seat."

Louis's throat feels dry. He nods, then moves to sit on the bed again, across from where Harry is squirming in older-Louis's lap, trying to get older-Louis's hand on his cock. Or his cock on his arse. Harry doesn't seem very picky, just keeps twisting against older-Louis's body and whimpering.

The first time Louis watched an older version of himself touch Harry, he was jealous as all _fuck_. Now, he's--still a bit jealous, yeah, because there are hands on Harry's naked thighs and Louis isn't the one feeling that skin against his, but he's a _part_ of this. His eyes on Harry are part of why Harry gasps as older-Louis finally gets a fist around his lace-covered cock. " _Daddy_." Harry whines as older-Louis pulls his hand away.

"Stand up, baby."

Harry turns his face into older-Louis's cheek and grinds his arse back against his crotch.

" _Harry_ ," older-Louis says.

"Do what he says, H," Louis says. Both Harry and older-Louis look up at him with a little surprise. "I--what _we_ say, I mean." He holds eye contact with Harry and swallows. "Don't you want that?"

"Yeah," Harry breathes out, then closes his eyes. "Yeah, Daddy, I--" He gasps as older-Louis pinches him on the bum. "I wanna be good."

"Then stand up," older-Louis says, "and give us a bit of a twirl."

Harry's so hard he has a little trouble standing up. His cock is tucked snugly under the waistband of his panties, though. He looks between Louis and older-Louis, then ducks his head down and spins around once, glancing down at his older self as he does so.

"Slower," Louis says, before he's even finished. It surprises him, to hear himself talking to Harry like that, so… _stern_. He glances at older-Louis, who smirks and nods.

"Just want to see every part of you, baby." Older-Louis unzips his trousers and pulls his cock out, wrapping his fist around it and starting to jerk himself off, lazily. Harry worries his lip. "No biting," older-Louis adds gently. Harry's lower lip drops.

Louis swallows and palms himself through his jeans. "Turn around, H."

Harry turns around again, a bit more slowly. He juts his hip out a little as he reaches Louis, looking over his shoulder at older-Louis to see if it's okay.

"Good," older-Louis says. His hand is still working is his cock steadily, but slowly, as he's completely dry. "Again, now, with your hips. Want to see your pretty arse move."

 _Louis's_ face goes completely red at the suggestion, so he's not entirely sure how Harry doesn't spontaneously combust. Harry closes his eyes and inhales hard before circling his hips around as he turns around again slowly, thrusting his arse out a little exaggeratedly towards older-Louis when he's facing Louis. In spite of the slight furrowed brow of concentration on his face, he looks more peaceful than Louis's seen him in--weeks, at least. Possibly ever. Older-Harry lets out a barely-audible gasp as his teeth clench and he tugs a little harder on his abused nipples.

"So pretty," older-Louis says as Harry completes the turn. "My pretty boy." Louis can see Harry's grin through the back of his head. "Look how impressed I am." Older-Louis nods across the room towards Louis, who does his best to smile reassuringly. "I'd love to see your pretty panties up close, wouldn't I?"

"Yeah," Louis responds, too quickly. He swallows. "I--yeah, H, always."

"Show little me, then." Older-Louis takes his hand off his cock and gestures towards Louis. "I know you can, sweetie."

Harry makes his way across the room unsteadily, unsure of his footing. Louis wonders if Harry is starting to feel as drunk on this as he is, but when he gets a peek at how wide Harry's pupils are up close, he figures Harry's well ahead of him on this one.

Then Harry turns around and perks his arse up a bit, not a few inches from Louis's face, and just-- _Jesus_. Some of the lace has hiked up between his cheeks, exposing even more of him. Louis wants to _bite_ him. There's nothing stopping him except how Harry is looking at older-Louis for--guidance, or something.

"That's so good, baby," older-Louis coos. Harry preens. "Can you dance for me, baby? Dance without music?" There's not an ounce of sarcasm in older-Louis's voice and Louis didn't--he wouldn't think that he could _do_ that, that he could _be_ that for Harry, except that he just _did_ and now, suddenly, all he _ever_ wants is this, to make Harry's eyes light up like that, like there's no one in the world to laugh at them and what they want, like there's no world at _all_ outside this room, and what they want and what they do here can just be pure, unadulterated _good_.

"Can," Harry whispers. He bends down a little, hands on his knees, and gyrates his hips in time to an absent beat. Louis's breath catches in his throat.

"Sweetheart," he says softly. He's not sure he knows how to do this but he has to try. Harry turns back to him, eyes wide. He bites on his lip, but quickly releases it. "Go on, baby." He spreads his legs, adjusting his cock in his pants as he does so.

Harry takes a step back, between Louis's legs, puts his hands on his knees and just barely grinds against Louis's crotch. He swivels his hips as rhythmically as he can. Harry's not a dancer, it's not a lap-dance per se, but he looks so perfect, standing there in just his little red panties, panties that he's wearing for _Louis_ \--sort of--Louis doesn't even care, if the thing, Harry is bent over and waving his arse in front of him like an invitation, but Louis's already invited to the party. After a minute or so, Louis touches Harry's thigh and Harry sinks down into his lap, round bum finally giving some relief to Louis's cock in his pants. Louis catches older-Harry's eye while Harry sighs and rubs back harder against his cock while spreading his legs to bracket Louis's. Older-Harry seems to approve of this development, if the way his face flushes is any indication.

Older-Louis notices, of course. "Look at yourself, baby," he says, surveying older-Harry with a proud smile. "You see how good you are for me?" Older-Harry doesn't move--god, _how_ is he so still, he's been on his knees for what feels like ages already--but otherwise keeps still, his chin facing forward while his eyelashes flutter. He's still holding the chain between the nipple clamps between his teeth, though his nipples are so, _so_ red now, after so many minutes of that constant, harsh tug. "You get so hard," older-Louis says proudly, "when I tie you up like that and make you watch, don't let you come. You're gonna like it so, _so_ much."

"I--" Harry gasps as Louis touches his cock lightly, fingers barely brushing over the lace. Louis smiles with satisfaction into his shoulder.

"You know what else I bet you'd like?" older-Louis continues. "I bet you'd love it if you ground up against your face in those skimpy little panties."

" _Wanna_ ," Harry says, quickly. If Louis couldn't _feel_ him blushing, he'd think Harry had crossed the last line into feeling no shame. "Can I?"

Harry looks over his shoulder and regards Louis while licking his lips. It takes Louis a second to realize that Harry is asking  _him_. His leg twitches. "Of course, babe," he says, hoping his voice isn't as shaky as it feels. "Can have whatever you want."

Harry climbs out of Louis's lap and Louis's disappointed, for a moment, at the loss of pressure against his cock, but then Harry is standing and _panting_ over his older self, the bulge of his cock not two inches from older-Harry's mouth.

Harry circles his hips forward once, twice, brushing his cock against older-Harry's nose while older-Harry keeps still, though his fingers twitch in their restraints. The third time Harry presses his lace-covered cock against older-Harry's face, though, it's like a spell is broken. Older-Harry drops the chain from between his teeth and mouths at younger-Harry's cock like he's been starving for it, licking over the wet spot in the lace near the head with his broad tongue. He lets out a moan as the clamps fall and his nipples are jolted again and pushes his face into Harry's groin while Harry throws his head back and bites his lip.

Older-Louis isn't pleased. " _Harold_ ," he says sharply. Older-Harry leans back suddenly, jostling the nipple clamps again. Harry drops his lip from between his teeth and he looks back at older-Louis with wide eyes. "We _talked_ about this," older-Louis says to older-Harry. "Didn't you promise me you were going to be good?"

Older-Harry's shoulders shake as he nods. Louis's Harry gapes down at him and traces the leather around his neck with a knuckle.

Older-Louis's voice softens when he turns back to Harry. "Can you bring my bag over to me, love?"

Harry obeys without a sound, placing the knapsack in his lap before stepping back awkwardly. If Louis had a _little_ more nerve, he would tell Harry to kneel. Older-Louis says nothing, just pulls out something Louis hadn't noticed when he'd been through the bag before--a black oval paddle with (Louis swallows) an _L_ cut out the middle.

"Over the table," older-Louis says as he traces the _L_ with his finger.

Older-Harry almost falls over twice as he tries to get to his feet, but there's no sound except for the scuffling of his feet. Louis's eyes are glued the hard line of his cock bouncing between his legs.

"Why don't you sit in Daddy's lap, love," older-Louis says as he stands up, "and count for me?" Older-Harry finally gets his elbows on the table next to the armchair and he bows his head, breathing hard. Harry looks between him and older-Louis with a frown before turning to Louis and blushing all over again.

Louis doesn't have anything to say. _Daddy_. He adjusts his cock and pats for Harry to sit on his closed lap.

Harry has been taller than Louis for a while by now, but the way he curls himself smaller and nuzzles his face against Louis's neck is as easy as anything. It would be adorable, if there wasn't a damp spot on Harry's panties near the head of his cock and his thigh wasn't rubbing insistently against Louis's clothed cock. Louis grits his teeth.

"Hi," Harry mutters sheepishly. Louis loves him so, _so_ much.

"Hi," Louis responds. He kisses Harry's cheek and they both turn their heads at the sound of the nipple clamps rattling down onto the table.

Older-Harry's lips are pressed together tightly and he's red in the face. "Arse out, H," older-Louis says. Older-Harry can't help but let out a soft whine as he arches his back, pushing his arse out while older-Louis rubs the paddle gently over the pale skin. "Proper stance is important with a paddle," he says. He adjusts the position of his feet. "You want to land evenly, so you've got to stand just perpendicular, see? Not too far forward or back." He traces the arch of older-Harry's spine with one hand and older-Harry tilts his chin up. They can see _everything_ from this angle: how the tops of older-Harry's thighs are pressed hard against the table, how his cock is curling against his belly, even how red and puffy his nipples are.

The first smack of the paddle isn't as loud as Louis expects it to be. Harry still jumps in his lap.

"One," Harry says breathlessly.

Older-Louis pats older-Harry's arse with the paddle gently as he shivers. "You want to make sure you're not hitting too high," older-Louis says. "Or too low." He spanks him again.

"T-two." Harry might be shaking harder than older-Harry.

"How many?" Louis says, rubbing between Harry's shoulderblades. "How many will you--"

Spank. "Three."

"You'll underestimate how many he can take," older-Louis says. He smacks the paddle across his hand lightly. "You always do that."

"Four." Older-Harry grits his teeth as he tries to keep his head up, his arse out.

"He's taken a hundred before." Older-Louis pets at older-Harry's arse.

"Five." Harry hasn't stopped jumping with every smack. Louis squeezes his arse in what he means to be reassurance, but he's not sure if Harry takes it that way.

"Usually give him a rest after twenty-five." Older-Louis smiles and shakes his head a little. "'Cause he loves it so much--"

"Six."

"--he can't even--"

"S-seven."

"--tell me if it's too much." Older-Harry grunts, rolling his head around his shoulders for a moment. Older-Louis allows it, but doesn't pause before he takes aim again. "Think we'll leave it at ten, though."

"Eight." Harry's nostrils flare.

"Since baby Harry's getting jealous."

"Nine, oh _god_ ," Harry says. Louis's been so mesmerized by the spectacle he almost forgot how hard he is himself until Harry shifts in his lap and grinds down against him.

"You--" Louis says, stuttering as older-Louis poises the paddle for the last hit, "you want to try, Harry?"

"Ten, oh my _god_ yes," Harry says, turning his face immediately into Louis's neck, "please, Lou, _god_."

Louis rests a hand on Harry's back and looks at older-Louis helplessly. Older-Louis takes pity on him.

"How do you want it, baby Harry?" he says. He sets the paddle down on the table but doesn't motion for older-Harry to move. "Over Daddy's lap?" Louis watches him look down at older-Harry's arse in satisfaction before he nudges him over towards Harry and Louis with his knee. Older-Harry shifts slowly, his cock brushing the table while he keeps his elbows planted, and suddenly Louis sees the harsh outline of an _L_ , clear as day, on his right arse cheek. He swallows.

Harry doesn't even look, just starts whispering in Louis's ear. "Will you?" he says, slightly hysterically, as if there's a _chance_ Louis could say no to him now. "God, I just--I want it so much," he finishes with a slight whine, rocking down against Louis's dick again.

"Of _course_ ," Louis says without thinking. "Of course I'll--"

"You've got to warm him up with your hand," older-Louis interrupts. "He's not used to it." He slaps the imprint of the _L_ on older-Harry's arse harshly, and Louis watches it jiggle as older-Harry struggles to keep still.

They've slapped each other's arses a few times while they were fucking, of course--mostly Harry, who's openly admitted to being mesmerized by Louis's arse before he ever knew his name--but nothing like this. Nothing like what older-Harry is _used to_ , apparently.

"Over my knee, Harry," Louis says. He thinks he manages to keep his voice from shaking. God. He may not be good at this, but he wants more than _anything_ to convince Harry he is. To be good for Harry, since Harry's already so good for him, scrambling to bend over for his--for his _daddy_.

When Harry's lace-clad arse is poised perfectly in his lap, his cock poking rock hard into his thigh, Louis looks up to older-Louis again for guidance. In the meantime, he's managed to sit older-Harry down in the armchair where he had been earlier. Louis winces just thinking of how it must chafe against his sore arse--but then again, older-Harry's _used_ to this.

"It's not exactly rocket science," older-Louis says, settling himself on the arm of the armchair and focusing his eyes on where Louis's hand is hovering over Harry's panties. "You just… start lightly until you see how he reacts, then go harder bit by bit until…" Older-Louis looks down at older-Harry and shrugs. Older-Harry contorts his face into a painful smile and nods slightly. Older-Louis strokes his collar with his thumb.

"Say if it's too much," Louis mutters, and Harry nods, shifting his weight from hand to hand as he tries to push his arse up more into Louis's gentle carress. Harry's skin is so white and _soft_ there. It must be either a shame or an imperative to muss it up.

"Please." Harry speaks so quietly that Louis might have imagined the word, but Harry's squirming in his lap is enough. He lays his first proper spank on Harry's arse with almost no wind-up, barely making it move, but then Harry clears his throat and says louder, _please_ , and Louis's second proper spank on Harry's arse earns him an _oh_ that he could get used to. After three, four, and five, Harry's gasping with every stroke and sighing every time Louis pulls his hand away to wind up again, so he figures he must be doing _something_ right. If it weren't for the smirk of older-Louis across the room, the hard press of Harry's cock against his thigh would be reassurance enough.

A few minutes later, Louis pauses, mostly because his hand is starting to sting. "How's it feel, babe?" he asks. He massages Harry's arse with both hands, enjoying the way the skin goes white under the press of his fingers. Harry arches into his touch. 

" _Good_." Harry wiggles his arse higher into the air after Louis removes his hand from it. " _Hot_ and-- _god_ , dunno, I just-- _more_ , _please_."

"Whatever you want, princess," Louis says, and without further ado he delivers the hardest spank yet on Harry's right cheek. Harry makes a choked-off sound, like he might cry.

After Louis resumes his spanking, reveling in the darkening red of Harry's cheeks, older-Louis whispers something in older-Harry's cheek and then crosses the room, paddle in hand. He kneels in front of Harry, watching his face carefully--whether for signs that Louis's going too far or just because Harry's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, Louis doesn't know, but he's glad he's there. For once, he's glad older-Louis's there.

Just as the sting in Louis's hand is starting to kick up a notch, Harry throws back his head, arching his back, and gasps. "I'm gonna come," he says, frantically rubbing against Louis's thigh, "I can't, I'm gonna--"

"Stop," older-Louis says harshly. Harry stills immediately and lowers his head, sinking down into Louis's lap. Older-Louis's face softens as he pushes Harry's fringe out of his face. "Now, with the paddle, you'll want to aim right here." He reaches around and pats Harry's arse. "Just under the center. You've got to do it hard to make a good impression, but not as hard as you think."

"How helpful," Louis grumbles. Older-Louis rolls his eyes and hands him the paddle.

Louis holds the paddle against Harry's arse for a good minute, noting how he could see his reddened skin and a touch of his panties through the cutout _L_. Then, he takes a deep breath and spanks Harry with the paddle. Harry lets out a cry, but for once, Louis's attention is elsewhere. For ten glorious seconds, before it fades away, the clear outline of an _L_ is visible on Harry's arse.

"Again," Harry says, "god, _again_ , please, I need--"

"You can have another," Louis says, "but don't come." He glances up at older-Louis for approval, and he nods. Louis positions the paddle again and spanks Harry once more, a little harder. The impression lasts longer this time, maybe twenty seconds, and before it's gone Harry is rutting against Louis's thigh.

"Need t'come," Harry pants. "Need--please, Daddy _please_."

Older-Louis hauls Harry up off Louis's lap before Louis can relent (Harry's so _pretty_ when he begs) and pulls him against his chest. Harry's taller than he is, already, but he leans down into older-Louis's neck, tries to fit against him. Louis feels dazed, a bit, still holding the paddle in his hand. Without Harry's warm weight over him, he's not quite sure what just happened was real.

"Sweetie," older-Louis is saying softly. "You need Daddy to touch you?" He rakes his fingers through Harry's hair and examines his face. "Want both of us to touch you?"

"Please," Harry whispers. He looks over his shoulder. "Lou, _please_."

Louis drops the paddle on the ground and closes in on Harry and older-Louis so hard he forces their chests to thud together as he plasters himself against Harry's back. Nobody laughs. Harry is suddenly sandwiched, naked but for his skimpy red lace, between two Louis's, fully clothed except for Louis's missing shirt and older-Louis's hard cock poking Harry's thigh. Louis nuzzles against the fine hairs of the back of Harry's neck and Harry rolls his head forward with a soft sigh, offering himself up for Louis to bite and tease.

"Pretty boy," older-Louis says, running his hands up the back of Harry's thighs to rest on the exposed underside of his arse cheeks, just thumbing at his lace panties. "Pretty, lovely, perfect boy."

Louis slides his hands up Harry's torso, raking his nails over his abs before tweaking his already-hard nipples. Harry's whole body undulates, his face falling against older-Louis's neck as he pushes his arse (just barely noticeably warm from his spanking) back against the bulge of Louis's cock. "You look so fucking good," Louis whispers, tweaking his nipples again. Harry's shoulders shake. "Harry, you're-- _love_ you like this, love you every way."

Harry bites his lip as he throws his head back. Older-Louis grunts in displeasure.

"Don't _bite_ yourself," he mumbles gruffly. Harry closes his eyes and nods towards the ceiling. Older-Louis grabs Harry's chin in one hand and thumbs over his lower lip. "You're _mine_ to bite," he says, and sucks Harry's lower lip into his mouth.

Harry moans loudly and presses his back against Louis's bare chest while older-Louis laces his fingers in his hair and kisses Harry messily. With how much Harry is keening while Louis scratches him hard all over his body that Louis figures he can't be kissing back very much. Louis's hand settles on Harry's belly, just barely brushing the tip of his lace-covered cock. Harry gasps for breath and lets it out slowly, like he's crying.

"Gonna come just like this, Harry?" Older-Louis pushes Harry back harder against Louis with a hand on his shoulder. "Gonna come just from my hands on you? Bet I don't even need a hand on your cock." Louis bites his lip, brushes his hand against the silky, moist lace over the head of Harry's cock once more before raking his fingers back up over the fine hairs of his stomach.

" _Close_ ," Harry says urgently, his hands wrapping around older-Louis's waist and trying to pull him against his cock, "close, please, _touch_ me."

"Don't need to, baby," older-Louis says, whispering into Harry's ear in that way that gets him keening and rolling his shoulders, "you're so good, know you're gonna come for me."

"C'mon, Harry." Louis grinds his cock against Harry's arse and Harry moans, trying to press backwards and forwards at the same time as older-Louis grinds on him from the front, only to end up rocking himself back and forth against them wantonly, like he's being fucked, one of his hands clutching older-Louis's bicep through his suit jacket and the other scrambling behind Louis, trying to pull Louis closer to him by his clothed bum. "Come for us, just like this."

"Lou," Harry says weakly. He throws his head back on Louis's shoulder. Louis bites his neck and twists two of his nipples hard just as older-Louis takes a step closer into them and grinds his cock against Harry's. Harry groans, "fuck, _Daddy_ ," and comes with his shoulders jerking hard against Louis's chest.

Louis licks at the bite-mark he's left on Harry's neck while he recovers from his orgasm. _Recovers_ might not be the best word--even after his legs stop twitching, his breathing remains unsteady and slow. Older-Louis takes a step back and takes Harry's face in his hands.

"That was beautiful, princess," older-Louis says. Harry whimpers and sags back farther into Louis's arms. "But you got your panties all messy, baby Harry." Older-Louis's grinning absolutely _wickedly_. "Now what're you gonna do with them?"

"I--" Harry looks down, rests his chin against his chest, looking down at the sticky mess obvious through the red lace covering his cock. "I don't know."

"I think you know," older-Louis says. He pets Harry's bum and gestures his head back towards older-Harry.

"Can't." Harry glances over his shoulder at Louis, then bites his lip. "That's--I _can't_."

Louis doesn't know what they're talking about. All he knows that if he doesn't get some  more friction on his cock, he might die. He shoves his pants and trousers halfway down his thighs and rubs his cock between Harry's arse cheeks, reveling in the contrast between the silky feeling of the lace and the warm thrum of Harry's spanked-red arse. Both of them sigh, Harry with a hint of desperation, even though _he's_ the one who's just come.

"Don't bite yourself, sweetie," older-Louis says. His hand brushes Louis's cock as he massages Harry's arse and it should be weird--or shouldn't it? Louis bristles. "I know you can." Older-Louis traces Harry's _things I can_ tattoo lightly with his fingers.

Harry takes a few deep breaths, then nods. Louis holds Harry's hips from behind while older-Louis helps him step out of the sticky panties, stepping back a little and squirming out of his own trousers as well. Then older-Louis presses the lace into Harry's hand.

Harry nibbles on his lower lip as he looks at Louis with pupils blown wide, holding the ruined lace loosely in his hand. Older-Louis tuts and pulls on Harry's lip with his thumb until he releases it.

"Go ahead," Louis says. His voice sounds softer than he imagined it would. He doesn't know what's going on, exactly, but when Harry climbs into older-Harry's lap unsteadily, he thinks he's definitely on board.

Harry puts his hand on older-Harry's collar and pushes the buckle against his throat. Both of them inhale sharply. Older-Harry's eyes look like they might burn a hole through Harry.

Older-Louis steps behind the chair and watches Louis watch them. "Open up, H," he says.

Older-Harry parts his lips without closing his eyes. Louis has to close his eyes as Harry stuffs the come-sticky panties into his mouth. _God_.

"That's good, baby." Older-Louis strokes Harry's face while his other hand rests on the top of older-Harry's head. "So, _so_ good." Louis's not even sure which Harry he's talking to. There is red lace sticking out from between older-Harry's lips and Louis can hear every ragged breath he takes from across the room. He sags back into older-Louis's touch and looks so _sated_ , it's--it feels like Louis's _accomplished_ something, and he hasn't even touched them. He can see where older-Harry's red cock is poking into Harry's milky white thighs. Harry is shifting into it. His hand is still on the collar around older-Harry's neck.

"Last time--" Louis doesn't realize he's speaking out loud for a second. Harry's head jerks up towards him. Louis swallows. "Last time, the older you sucked your cock." He pauses, glances up at older-Louis, but he's looking at Harry with a fond smile. "Don't you want to return the favor?"

Louis doesn't even have time to be nervous he's said something wrong before Harry's shifting his hips so he rubs up against older-Harry's cock and saying, " _Yeah_." He reaches for older-Harry's cock, then looks up at older-Louis. "Fuck, _Daddy_. Can I?"

"'Course you can, baby," older-Louis says. "You can suck all the cock you want."

Older-Harry's eyes flash open. Louis's so entranced by the look that passes between him and older-Louis that he barely pays any attention to Harry getting on his hands and knees until he licks at the drippy head of older-Harry's cock and the older man shudders.

Harry makes a loose fist around the base of older-Harry's cock and looks up as he wraps his lips around the head. Older-Harry throws his head back but doesn't make a sound, not even a muffled groan through the gag in his mouth. Older-Louis smiles at Harry and Harry whimpers as he slides his head down another inch.

Seeing Harry between somebody else's legs, hollowing his cheeks and slurping messily around somebody else's cock, isn't something that's ever gotten Louis particularly hot, but… but it's _Harry_ between _Harry_ 's legs, _Harry_ bobbing his head around _Harry_ 's cock while he jerks him off in time, _Harry_ 's hips twitching involuntarily as _Harry_ moves his hand down to _Harry_ 's balls and _Harry_ 's nostrils flaring as he presses his face against _Harry_ 's groin, and _god_ , Harry is the hottest thing Louis has even seen. Louis gets a hand around himself without even thinking, jerking himself in time with the slight bobs of Harry's head. Older-Harry's eyes seem to roll into the back of his head as Harry sucks him deep and perfect like only Louis has ever felt, before now.

"Don't come, H," older-Louis says suddenly, sharply. His fingers tighten in older-Harry's hair. "Are you going to come?"

Older-Harry shakes his head frantically, eyes clamped shut, until older-Louis jerks his head up by his hair, exposing his collar-bound neck to the air. Older-Harry's knuckles turn white as he clenches his fists in the rope restraints. Older-Louis frowns a little and leans over to run his fingers over the rope. Older-Harry's stomach muscles spasm as Harry tries to push himself impossibly farther down his cock, but he looks up at older-Louis with wide, trusting eyes.

"That's enough, angel." Older-Louis massages older-Harry's scalp. Harry pulls back, suckles at older-Harry's head. " _Harry_." Harry comes off older-Harry's cock with a wet _pop_ and licks out at the chain of saliva linking him to older-Harry's spit-slick cock.

"Me now," Louis says. He doesn't even have to throw older-Louis a questioning look before he's nodding in approval. Harry turns around, lips parted as his eyes dart down from Louis's face to where he still has a torturously slow hand working over his cock, and says _yeah_ , barely audibly.

Harry crawls to Louis on his hands and knees. His fringe is mussed, his eyes unfocused, his cheeks flushed. His lips are already swollen and wet with spit as he wraps them around Louis's cock without preamble, knocking Louis's hand off himself as he takes several inches down at once.

 _This_ Louis knows. " _Harry_ ," he mutters, curling his fingers in Harry's hair to ground himself, keep his mind from shutting off entirely. Harry pulls off and breathes hot and wet against Louis's thigh for a minute, kissing the tender flesh there sloppily. He gets his mouth around the head of Louis's cock again and starts to take him more slowly, not quite teasing, but lavishing attention over every inch. Louis closes his eyes and rests his hand on Harry's head. Harry's hot, perfectly wet mouth moves around him for what feels like forever, and after no time at all Harry starts to remove his hand from the base of Louis's shaft and moves his lips down even farther. Louis opens his mouth to say _good boy_ but suddenly Harry moans sharply, jerking forward and almost choking.

"Good boy," says another voice. Louis opens his eyes to find older-Louis on his knees behind Harry, one hand spreading his arse cheeks and the other out of sight between his legs. "Good boy," older-Louis repeats lowly, "keep going, pet."

" _Good_ ," Harry says in an undertone, his face upturned towards Louis but his eyes closed, and he starts to _chant_ it almost: _good good good_ , then he's taking Louis back down almost to the hilt and Louis very nearly takes up the chant himself. Harry's mouth is perfect enough even when he isn't nearly constantly moaning and humming and breathing harshly into Louis's pubic hair but older-Louis's fingers inside him have him going absolutely mad, his hands grappling on Louis's thighs as his tongue moves helplessly on the underside of his cock and older-Louis slicks up a third finger to slip inside him. Louis is filling him from _two angles_ , he thinks. He feels his face go red. Harry scratches down his thighs with his nails as he finally gets down to the very base of him. Harry swallows around the head of his cock and yes, Louis knows this feeling, knows how it feels to be _totally_ engulfed in Harry and if Harry is totally engulfed in him, as well, it's only making the warmth in his stomach coil through him even faster.

"Do you want to come?" older-Louis says. "Or wait?" He says it coolly, like he's not affected at _all_ by this. Louis's fingers tighten in Harry's hair and Harry moans around his whole length. "You could come on his face, he likes that." Older-Louis glances over his shoulder. Older-Harry is squirming in his seat, bucking his hips up slightly like he's hoping the friction of _air_ around him will be better than nothing. Older-Harry spreads his legs as far as he can, like he's _inviting_ someone to play with him even though older-Louis isn't going to let him come, and Harry between his legs rocks his head back and forth so the tip of Louis's cock keeps grazing the back of his throat. His eyes keep fluttering like he's _drunk_ on Louis's cock.

" _Know_ he likes that," Louis says, trying not to sound breathless and failing. He tugs hard on Harry's hair so he's pulled halfway off his cock and Harry whines, laving his tongue enthusiastically over the head and bobbing his head quickly, trying to take more of Louis down again. " _You_ only know that because _I_ knew it first."

"Would you look at that!" older-Louis says. He turns to older-Harry, quirks his eyebrows, and smiles. "Maybe I'm not hopeless, after all." He twists his fingers inside Harry and Harry's teeth graze Louis's cock as he moans. When he looks up at Louis with apologetic eyes, he has to blink through tears. He doubles down again without closing his eyes, staring up at Louis like he's starving for everything Louis is giving him..

"Close," Louis mumbles. He ignores older-Louis's eyes on him, just focuses on pushing lightly on Harry's chin. "Pull off, babe, 'm close."

Harry gives one last hard suck before he pulls off Louis's cock. He only backs off an inch or two, keeps his mouth open and tilts his head back while his hand works over Louis quickly. His eyelashes flutter slightly as older-Louis starts to fuck into him quickly and that's it, Louis's coming all over his pink cheeks and swollen lips and one pearly strand lands right on his eyelashes.

Louis doesn't breathe for what feels like an eternity, watching Harry rub his lips together, not even _swallowing_ , just smearing Louis's come over his lips, oh _god_. Older-Louis pulls his fingers out of Harry and runs a calming hand down his back as his whole body shakes. His cock is already rock-hard again between his legs. He doesn't open his eyes. Louis opens his mouth but can't remember any words.

"That was perfect, sweetheart," older-Louis is saying. "Just perfect, god, look at you, my good boy." He pulls Harry's hair back gently and Harry sits back on his haunches, his eyelids fluttering but still not opening, not touching the drying come on his face. Part of Louis wants to wipe it off him. Another part wants to fall back on the bed and just scream until he comes again. What he actually does is stare while older-Louis says in Harry's ear, "Want me to clean you up? Or make you more dirty?"

"Please," Harry says, or-- _slurs_ might be the more appropriate word, his voice is so _wrecked_ , everything about him is _wrecked_ , the way his fingers are trembling, how his cock is leaking onto his thighs, how he's breathing like he barely remembers how. He's still between Louis's legs but it sounds like he's far, far away.

" _Dirty_." Harry gasps as older-Louis pulls his hair back roughly so his face is turned towards the ceiling. "Dirty, _Daddy_ \--"

Older-Louis flicks Louis's knee and jerks his head to the side. Louis blinks at him for a few seconds before standing up. His legs wobble. Older-Louis takes his seat and, before Louis can blink again, he's guiding Harry's head towards his cock and Harry is lapping up the precome at the head eagerly. He's still wearing his _fucking_ suit, hasn't even taken off the jacket even though there's sweat visible under his arms, there's just his damn cock sticking out of his trousers. Is he even wearing pants? It's an _expensive_   _suit_ , but--it might have been made for this, for Harry's sweaty palms to grapple over as he knees himself farther between older-Louis's legs.

Louis doesn't know what to do with himself. He can't take his eyes off Harry slobbering eagerly over older-Louis's cock. He takes a few steps back and runs into the armchair where older-Harry is watching his younger self gag himself with eagerness on his  Louis's cock.

"You really like that," he says to older-Harry. He sits on the arm of the chair, feeling a little dazed. He doesn't necessarily mean to rile him up, but older-Harry makes a small, stifled noise and turns his head into Louis's side.

Louis starts a little at the sudden warmth, then settles a hand on older-Harry's head. He looks down at older-Harry's cock, still a little slick from Harry's spit. He runs a knuckle down the shaft and older-Harry shudders against his side, but doesn't buck his hips. "Don't know how you do it," Louis mumbles. "I don't think I could."

Louis didn't even think older-Louis was listening to him (Louis himself can barely focus on anything while Harry's mouth is on him), but he laughs suddenly. Harry goes on unaffected, jerking what he can't ( _hasn't yet_ ) fit of older-Louis's cock into his mouth quickly while his older self breathes hard against Louis's torso.

"Get him wet," older-Louis says. He pushes Harry's head down so that he meets his fist and Harry moans with his whole body, his arse clenching obviously even from across the room. Louis has no idea what older-Louis means, at first, but then he jerks his chin towards the bottle of lube on the floor. Both of his hands are holding Harry's head down on his cock, and Harry's knees keep shifting, like he's trying to get closer but he physically _can't_. Louis doesn't take his eyes off Harry's bum, still slightly red from his spanking, as he gets the lube off the floor. Harry's pink hole is visibly slick and just barely open from older-Louis's finger. It takes a lot of willpower for Louis to shift his attention to older-Harry, but his expression softens when he hears older-Harry whimper through his red lace gag.

Louis wipes away some drool that's seeped onto older-Harry's lip. "You gonna come if I touch you?" Louis asks as he squirts some lube into his hand. Older-Harry holds his gaze as he shakes his head. He drops his chin down to his chest as Louis wraps his hand around his cock, so hard Louis's own twitches in sympathy. 

Louis jerks him off slowly, twisting his wrist in all the ways he knows drive his Harry crazy, make him gasp into Louis's mouth while they're cramped in storage rooms or bus bathrooms. Louis thumbs over the slit of older-Harry's cock, coaxing out a bubble of precome, and older-Harry makes a small, desperate little noise that makes Louis start with recognition.

This Harry and his Harry are the _same_.

Louis gets older-Harry's cock covered in lube, then pulls the panties out of older-Harry's mouth roughly and kisses him hard. Older-Harry's hands twitch in his restraints. Louis laces the fingers of his lube-slick hand through one of older-Harry's broad hands, and with the other, touches his cheek. Older-Harry has stubble where his Harry has peach fuzz, older-Harry is hard and defined where his Harry is pudgy and soft, but he tilts his head exactly like the Harry Louis knows does and he offers his lip up to be nibbled at exactly like Harry has always done, even before it was a _rule_ , and Louis can't deny him, he just _can't_.

Louis slides off the arm of the chair into older-Harry's lap. Older-Harry closes his legs obediently as Louis brackets his thighs, then sinks down in the chair as Louis's hands press down on his shoulders. Older-Harry's hands lie helpless between their chests; the smooth rope scrapes Louis's chest. Louis sucks older-Harry's lower lip hard, their teeth clattering, and shifts his hips until he feels older-Harry's slick cock rub lightly against the cleft of his arse. Louis sighs into the kiss and is about to grind more harshly against older-Harry's cock, maybe even reach back and position it so it'll catch his rim, when older-Louis grunts and says, " _fuck._ "

Louis looks over his shoulder just as older-Louis starts coming on Harry's face. Harry sounds slightly hysterical with his whimpering as he opens his mouth as wide as he can, ducking blindly to try to catch older-Louis's come in his mouth, but older-Louis aims for the apples of his cheeks, keeping one hand firmly gripped in Harry's hair.

"Look _so_ beautiful, baby," he's saying. "So good for me, so good for your daddy, such a _good_ boy."

Older-Louis barely gives Harry a chance to catch his breath before pulling him to his feet. The second he turns around, Louis thinks his heart might stop. Harry's face--his whole upper half, really, is flushed a lovely pink as older-Louis holds his hands together behind his back--but more importantly, his mouth is still hanging open, his eyes squeezed shut and his cheeks, his eyelashes, his lips painted with two loads of come. _Louis's_ come. Older-Louis pushes Harry forward and he stumbles a little, gasping and gaping and getting himself even _dirtier_ with the tip of his cock leaking against his belly.

"Budge up," older-Louis says. Louis rolls off older-Harry, his rapidly-filling cock bobbing a little as he stands on unsteady feet. Older-Louis deposits younger-Harry in his place on older-Harry's lap.

"Gonna clean yourself up, baby," older-Louis says. Louis wonders what that means, but then older-Louis is lowering Harry's face over older-Harry's, and-- _oh_.

Older-Harry strains his neck to lick at the come drying on Harry's face. Harry's positively _whimpering_ as his own tongue works over the stringy patterns on his face. _That's_ what that means. How the _fuck_ does older-Louis _think_ of these things? Louis's fully hard again by the time Harry's eyes are blinking open again, staring down at his older self as he licks the come off his chin.

"Love to see how good you are to yourself, baby," older-Louis says. "I wonder…"

There's nothing Louis could have done to prepare himself for the moment when older-Louis lines up Harry's fingered-open hole with older-Harry's slick cock. Harry makes these choked-off sounds and throws back his head, which messes with the angle so older-Harry's cock slides between his cheeks. Older-Harry's eyes are squeezed shut. Harry keeps half-crying, his hands flush against older-Harry's chest, but he keeps the rest of his body pliant so older-Louis can line them up again and, one hand on older-Harry's cock and the other on Harry's hip, sink the very tip of older-Harry's cock past Harry's rim.

Harry clenches with the whole lower half of his body, mouth hanging open loosely as he stares at his older self. Older-Louis starts to push his hips down to take more of older-Harry's cock but older-Harry gasps.

" _Lou_." Older-Harry pants, sounding frantic, "Gonna--"

Older-Louis quickly pulls Harry up by his hips, unseating him from older-Harry's cock. Harry whines, falling forward against older-Harry's shoulder, pushing older-Harry's bound wrists against his chest, while older-Harry struggles to regain his breath. Older-Louis pulls Harry up by the shoulders and drags him rather roughly towards the bed, where he falls gratefully, splaying out his limbs and staring at the ceiling. (Would older-Louis have pushed him otherwise? Louis doesn't know.)

Louis waits for the moment when older-Harry gets punished for speaking, but it doesn't come. Older-Louis takes his chin in his hand and gives him a look that has older-Harry squeezing his eyes shut and sinking down so that he's almost horizontal in the chair. Then older-Louis takes the panties Louis had tossed onto the table and pushes them back into older-Harry's mouth rather forcefully.

"Keep teasing him," older-Louis says to Louis, jerking his head towards older-Harry, "but don't let him come."

"What're you gonna--?" Louis's eyes drift to Harry, laid out with his legs spread wide open on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows to watch them and looking like it might be taking a little more than all the energy he has.

"What do you think?" Older-Louis glances down at older-Harry one more time, runs a thumb over the buckle of the collar, then takes the lube and goes to the bed. Harry whimpers and collapses onto his back as older-Louis knees towards him. Older-Louis whispers something in Harry's ears and he lifts his legs straight up into the air, though it makes his thighs tremble. Louis sits on older-Harry's lap with his jaw a little slack, barely jostling his prick. Older-Harry exhales slowly.

"You look so…" Louis shakes his head as older-Louis wets his fingers with lube. "Why didn't you tell me you liked this?" Older-Louis shoves three fingers into Harry's mouth as he starts to circle his rim with his other hand, and Harry's back arches on the bed.

"Did you think I wouldn't want it?" Louis looks over his shoulder. Older-Harry flexes his forearms a little but doesn't respond otherwise, his eyes on the fingers older-Louis is working into his younger self's arsehole. "You're an idiot," Louis says. "I want you every way."

Louis grabs the lube from the bed without asking older-Louis. He's in charge too, right? _Yeah_. So what if he gasps a little as he straddles older-Harry's lap and starts fucking himself on two fingers? Older-Harry's got come-soaked panties in his mouth and he seems quite happy about it, given the state of his dick, so he's not going to be talking shit about Louis's little whines as he just barely brushes his spot. (Louis starts sucking on older-Harry's collarbone to muffle himself, just… because.)

"Want you inside me," Louis says as he scissors his fingers inside himself. "Want your hands all over me--" Louis groans as he hits the right spot, stilling his fingers and rocking against them for a moment before slipping a third finger in. He can practically feel his pupils widen as he looks down at older-Harry, drinking in every subtle twitch of his muscles as Louis brushes against him. "But I don't think you've earned that."

Older-Harry closes his eyes. "Gonna ride you," Louis mutters. He thrusts his three fingers as deep as he can at this angle, flinching a little at the stretch. He flexes them out only a little before withdrawing them. "You're so fucking hard," Louis wraps his wet hand around older-Harry's cock and he groans, "gonna be _so_ good for me, perfect for me to use." Older-Harry clenches his teeth around his gag, closing his mouth a little and swallowing visibly. "Because you're not gonna come, are you, Harry?" Louis gets it now, _really_ gets it, as he lets go of Harry's dick and it barely moves, he's _so_ hard. "Not 'til I say."

Older-Harry lets out a loud groan, one that, even muffled through the panties, reverberates in Louis's chest.

Older-Louis looks up quickly, and stills his fingers in Harry's arse. He's taken off his jacket and his trousers, _finally_ , but he's still wearing a halfway-buttoned white collardown while he fucks Harry with his fingers. Harry rocks back against him as well as he can with his legs still halfway in the air. "Need your ring, H?" older-Louis says.

Older-Harry rolls his head so his cheek is pressed to the back of the chair and nods fervently.

"Cock ring, in the bag." Older-Louis pulls his fingers out of Harry and he groans before older-Louis flips him over and sinks inside his arse again swiftly, slapping both of his cheeks in turn. Then he groans louder. There's a constant stream of sounds coming from him at this point, which Louis can't stop to focus on or he might just collapse in a puddle of arousal, but as he grabs the cock ring (he's seen them before, and he's only confused for a second before he figures out how to get it on) and spreads lube messily around his rim, he decides he's not _quite_ willing to miss out on the show entirely.

So it's with his back to older-Harry, his legs splayed out around his knees, that he settles himself down to get fucked on older-Harry's cock. " _Fuck_." Louis misses a breath as he sinks down onto older-Harry. The stream of naughty things he'd been chanting before runs dry as the stretch of older-Harry's cock stings his rim and makes his mind a little hazy. Harry's gotten bigger, a bit--unless it's just everything about this that makes him _feel_ bigger, makes all the colors in the room seem twice as bright and Louis feel like twice the human he was before. Once he's fully seated, he leans back. The rope he tied around older-Harry's wrists scratches his back, and he finds himself bucking his hips before either of them are ready for it.

Older-Louis doesn't seem to be having a problem thinking of naughty things to say to Harry. He's alternating between sucking on Harry's star tattoo and whispering in his ear while his fingers fuck Harry agonizingly slowly. As Louis slowly adjusts to older-Harry thick, pulsing cock filling him to the core and starts to fuck himself down in earnest with little _uh_ s, his eyes stay fixed on his Harry's arse, which older-Louis is slowly ( _impossibly_ ) working his pinky finger into.

Normally, when Harry fucks Louis, he can't stop touching him, staring at him in amazement, whispering how fucking incredible he feels. Older-Harry's silent behind him, except for the sound of his labored breathing, and his hands are bound behind Louis's back. The only thing Louis can feel of Harry is his cock pressing into him deep, harder and harder every time Louis rocks himself back onto it, clutching the arms of the chair for support as he works up a swift rhythm that would have him coming in minutes, if he weren't so _distracted_.

"What are you _saying_ to him, even?" Louis snaps as Harry lets out an unprecedented wail while older-Louis twirls four fingers inside him.

Older-Louis bites down hard on the soft underside of Harry's arm again, then kisses the spot. "You want to tell him, baby?" he says.

Harry sobs, absolutely _sobs_ , back arching and fists pounding against the sheets as he tries to fuck back onto older-Louis's fingers harder. Louis stutters in his rhythm on older-Harry's cock, falling a little farther down on it and gasping, circling his hips while he rides older-Harry deep.

Older-Louis shrugs and looks back up at Louis with feigned nonchalance. "I was just telling baby Hazza about the first time you fit your whole hand inside him," he says. Harry's head lolls around in what might be a nod if he weren't shaking so badly. "How his body's just made to take you in."

"You," Louis says. He seats his arse as firmly as he can against older-Harry's hips before pulling off and shoving down again quickly, his cock bobbing wildly in front of him as he does. "To take--you."

Louis means it as a peace offering, but older-Louis sighs dramatically. " _You_ ," older-Louis says. He licks Harry's all the way up from _things I can't_ to the _hi_ scrawled on him in Louis's handwriting, then licks his lips. "When are you going to get that for him, it's _always_ you?"

Louis loses his rhythm again, staring at his Harry nodding wildly as older-Louis thrusts back into him. He looks over his shoulder at older-Harry, who's leaning his head back against the chair like he's in some kind of trance state.

"You'll get back to him," older-Louis says. He pulls his fingers out of Harry and Harry shouts and shivers, rocking his hips towards nothing so that his cock bobs untouched against his stomach. "Come fuck your boy, Tomlinson."

Louis clenches involuntarily around older-Harry as he pulls off his cock entirely. It's like his body doesn't want him to leave Harry. But he's not, really. He climbs onto the bed and older-Louis retreats without a word, so that Louis can crawl over Harry's loose, pliant body and box him in easily. Harry's sniffling into the sheets, but he quiets when Louis soothes his cheek, sighing and sliding his legs open wider to accommodate Louis's knees. This is where Louis belongs.

Louis reaches back to his own arse, wincing a little as he wets his fingers with the lube still slick in his hole. It takes a minute or so for him to coat his cock with what feels like enough. Harry's eyes are squeezed shut underneath him and he's throwing his head back and forth while Louis rubs soothing circles into his hip with his other hand. Eventually, Louis glances up at where older-Louis has perched near the head of the bed. Older-Louis nods.

"Baby," Louis says softly. Harry opens his eyes and--it's not like he couldn't have felt Louis before, but he looks absolutely relieved to see him, immediately wrapping his arms around Louis's neck.

"Daddy," he whispers hoarsely.

Louis glances up at older-Louis, on instinct, but he isn't even paying attention. He's gathering Harry's wrists in his hands and kissing them. Harry's hips stutter upwards as older-Louis pins his wrists down to the bed.

"Fuck me," Harry says, feverishly, his voice breaking, not stopping the canting of his hips, " _\--_ fuck, _please_."

Louis doesn't have to check that Harry's ready. He just lifts Harry's hips up, and Harry scrambles to plant his feet on the bed to hold himself up.

" _Daddy_ ," he mutters, "Daddy, _please_."

Louis goes in slow, slower than usual, because Harry actually looks like he might break if Louis pushes him too hard, but as soon as Louis is fully seated in Harry's wet and tight and perfect arse, hips grazing against his cheeks like a caress, Harry rocks his hips hard and says _Daddy_ and Louis's breath hitches and he fucks into him again, faster. _Daddy_ , Harry says, and Louis can't touch enough of him, can't catch enough breath to tell Harry how good he's being as Harry clenches around his cock, sending both of their bodies twitching, _Daddy_ Harry sobs as Louis wraps a fist around his cock, _Daddy, Daddy_ , Louis fucks Harry and fucks him and fucks him and it gets better every time, Harry comes a little more undone, rocking back against Louis and groping his arse to pull him into him deeper and calling him _Daddy_ until he can't anymore, until he loses his words. At some point, older-Louis lets go of Harry's wrists and Louis reaches up to press them against the mattress without thinking, totally covering Harry with his body, his cock reaching as far into Harry as he can go over and over again until it's too much, Harry is too much and too good and Louis just _has_ to come, biting down hard on the mark he'd left earlier on Harry's neck and that sends Harry over the edge as well.

"Baby," Louis finally finds the breath to say again as he's pulling out and Harry's shaking and crying underneath him, "Harry, baby, my good boy."

There's come drying on Harry's stomach and dripping out of Harry's hole but he presses himself so hard against Louis when Louis settles next to him, shaking and burying his wet face against Louis's skin, that Louis can't even fathom separating their bodies enough to clean him up. He holds Harry as close as he can and barely remembers that older-Louis is even still here until the buzz in his ears dies down enough to register his voice across the room.

"Used to be such a slut for it, H," older-Louis says. It's loud enough, but he's not sure Harry hears. He's not sure if Harry can hear _anything_ now, honestly. Without disturbing him, Louis props himself up enough to watch older-Louis carefully roll the silicone ring off older-Harry's cock, which has gone purple, practically. "For me. You still a slut for me?" Older-Louis pinches older-Harry's nipples and he hums with his head rolling around his shoulders. "Show me."

Older-Harry jerks his hips up into older-Louis's fist violently, like he's not _exhausted_ , like he hasn't been on the edge for half an hour now or more. Older-Louis unclenches his hands and older-Harry stops writhing against him, only to start again a minute later when older-Louis clenches his cock again. The Harry in Louis's arms has stopped shaking a little and Louis wants to whisper things in his ear, like how beautiful and perfect and good he is, but then older-Louis starts talking again and his throat goes dry.

"I should leave you like this," older-Louis says. "Leave you sweaty and so hard it hurts. Take you home like this, then go to sleep without letting you come. D'you think you deserve that, H? To know what that feels like?"

Older-Louis pulls the gag out of older-Harry's mouth and he starts choking on air. He squeezes his eyes shut, rests his forehead on older-Louis's shoulder, and doesn't say anything. Older-Louis tightens around him again and older-Harry nods into older-Louis's shoulder while he forces himself up into older-Louis's fist. Older-Louis toys with the head of his cock for a minute between his thumb and forefinger before he withdraws his hand entirely. 

Louis didn't think anything could shake him about this anymore, _really_ shake him, but then older-Harry starts crying into older-Louis's shoulder. He keeps nodding as he whimpers wetly into older-Louis's skin. His shoulders shake violently. Louis pulls his Harry against him closer instinctively, and Harry pushes his face harder into Louis's neck. Older-Louis presses down on older-Harry's collar with one hand. Louis buries his face in Harry's hair. It's so,  _so_ close to being too much, and Louis isn't even  _doing_  anything.

When Louis finally looks back up, Older-Louis has crawled into older-Harry's lap, and two--no, three, _god_ , three of his own fingers are buried in his arse. For a moment, Louis thinks that _he's_ going to ride him, too, that he's going to be the _third_ person to clench around older-Harry's cock, and he doesn't know if he could even _watch_ it--Louis's own cock feels oversensitive just _thinking_ about it and older-Harry's _sniffling_ , for God's sake, how could he _do_ that to him?

He's about to turn over, shove his face into the pillow and clutch his Harry close to him until they're done, when older-Louis takes older-Harry's collar off.

" _Lou_ ," older-Harry chokes out as soon as older-Louis's undone the buckle.

"Shhh." Older-Louis doesn't put a hand over his mouth, but instead strokes his cheek. "You can, baby, I've got you."

"'M sorry," older-Harry says, blinking fast, "Lou, Lou, 'm _sorry_ , please _please_ I need--"

Older-Louis's just hovering over older-Harry's cock, his arse cheeks brushing against it without sinking down. It must be _torture_ for older-Harry by this point. Older-Harry chokes off a sob as older-Louis fumbles with the rope around his wrists.

"'S okay," older-Louis says. He puts his cheek against older-Harry's and just holds it there. "It's okay."

Suddenly older-Harry's hands appear at older-Louis's sides, clenching his hips as the rope falls loosely to the side. Older-Louis reaches behind himself and positions older-Harry's cock just over his hole. When older-Louis starts to sink down onto his cock, older-Harry starts scratching so hard at his back that Louis can see his skin go white under older-Harry's touch from across the room.

"Got you," older-Louis says. Louis's neck aches from craning it to watch, but he's afraid to move, like if he does older-Louis and older-Harry might remember that he and his Harry are there and stop. "My boy." Older-Louis sighs into older-Harry's jaw as he rotates his hips. "My beautiful boy." Harry doesn't watch, but Louis knows he's paying attention because he can _feel_ his heart thudding in his chest, how he nuzzles a little closer to Louis every time older-Harry gasps, in time with the wet sounds of older-Louis working his cock with his arse, with his whole _body_ , twisting and wrapping his arms around older-Harry's neck even as his thighs start to tremble.

"Yours," older-Harry mutters, "yours, yours, yours." He grips older-Louis's waist and starts to thrust up shallowly, pulling him down harder onto his cock. Older-Louis throws his head back for a minute, breathes hard. Harry curls his leg up over Louis's and Louis clutches his thigh. _Mine_.

"Come on, baby," older-Louis is saying, _moaning_. "Come, come inside me, it's okay, you've been so good, you're so good." Older-Harry starts to thrust up into him harder, gripping older-Louis's hips so hard it's going to bruise, it _must_ bruise, and if there's anyone Louis would've thought would come out of this unbruised, it would've been older-Louis. "Come," older-Louis is saying, but it's not a command. His voice is _nothing_ like before, raspy but not insistent, more--coaxing, soft. "Come, baby, fill me so good, _so_ good, love you, baby, come for me."

"Louis," older-Harry says, his voice breaking as his face screws up in pleasure, _"Louis_ ," and then his face goes totally slack and he comes with a choked-off sound that older-Louis catches with a kiss.

Harry squeezes Louis's torso as if there's literally any space left to cross between them. There isn't.

Older-Louis leans against older-Harry's forehead and doesn't move for a long time, not after older-Harry's breathing returns to normal, not while older-Harry clutches at his shoulders, not as he runs his hands all over older-Harry's face and neck. Older-Harry is the one who starts to pull out of him, eventually. A bit of older-Harry's come dribbles out of him. Louis finally drops his head back down on the bed and feels like he's run one marathon after another.

Harry nuzzles against Louis's face, pressing them so close that their lips touch, but he doesn't kiss him. Louis focuses on breathing him in while older-Louis and older-Harry start talking quietly. Harry smells like come and soap and sweat and everything Louis will ever want or need. He can vaguely hear the older men moving around, feel the bed shake a little as they toss a few things onto it, but nothing is important except Harry's skin on his skin and Harry breathing in his breath. This is probably how Louis will die eventually, a carbon dioxide overload because he can't pull himself far enough away from Harry to get enough of his own oxygen. He already feels light-headed from it.

"Budge up, little ones."

Louis isn't sure how long it is before Harry moves over a little and presses against older-Louis at his back, but it's too soon. Then older-Harry tucks his chin over Louis's shoulder, resting their heads together as he tries to fit his long legs against the back of Louis's. He reaches out over Louis to rest his hand over older-Louis's on Harry's hip. Harry's hand is on Louis's cheek. Things could be worse.

"That was nice," older-Harry says into Louis's ear after a minute. Harry lets out a half-sigh, half-giggle, and they're pressed so close together Louis can feel it down to his toes. He looks over Harry's shoulder to his older self.

Older-Louis looks so, _so_ tired, and--old, a little. "So eloquent," he says with a sigh. He kisses Harry's shoulder.

Louis sort of expects older-Louis to be dote on his Harry--after all, as another older-Louis had told him a year and a half ago, _you don't fuck somebody and then just leave, you fucking arsehole_ \--and he does, taking his hand and kissing it, leaning over the younger boys to soothe his cheek. But older-Harry reaches out and touches older-Louis, too, wiping his hair off his face and rubbing his thumb over his lips after he kisses younger-Harry's neck. They seem like--partners. Equals.

They sit in comfortable silence for what feels like hours, but probably isn't. Louis thinks he could spend forever with two Harrys pressed up against him, just… there.

But he can't.

"Why did Simon choose you?" Louis says eventually. His voice cracks. Older-Louis and older-Harry both stiffen at the question. Harry's eyes are closed, but he winces like Louis's shouting in his ear. "I mean," Louis continues more softly, "out of all the older versions of us. Why not someone younger?" _Or someone older_. He knows older-Louis remembers what he's thinking when he catches his eye.

Older-Louis squeezes older-Harry's hand where it lies on Harry's waist.

"Don't want to know," Harry says suddenly. His voice sounds a little bit less like the shattered mess it was a while ago, but he speaks softly. His face is so close to Louis's he feels the words more than he hears them. Harry pulls back enough to glance at Louis, then presses his face against Louis's cheek quickly.

The older Harry and Louis seem to have a whole conversation with their eyes for a few moments.

"Can I have a minute with little me?" older-Harry says. Louis's grip tightens around Harry's waist instinctively. Older-Harry touches Louis's hip lightly. He inhales and nods.

"Yeah," Louis says. He swallows and makes eye contact with older-Louis. "We'll just--" 

"Go out in the hall for a few minutes," older-Louis finishes. He kisses Harry's cheek and squeezes older-Harry's hand. "Give us a shout when you start to miss us too much."

Disentangling themselves from the knot of limbs they've worked themselves into and pulling on pants takes more energy than Louis feels like he has. When he and older-Louis step out into the hall, Harry and older-Harry are still lying on the bed. Harry's biting his lip while older-Harry's hand settles in the dip of his waist. Tearing his eyes away takes even more effort than getting up, but Louis manages it, and finds himself alone in the hallway with his older self.

Last time he was in this position, things didn't go all that smoothly. "Are you gonna yell at me this time?" Louis says. He leans against the wall and sinks down a little.

Older-Louis shrugs and leans against the opposite wall. "Don't think I need to," he says. 

"All right." Louis nods. "All right." He scratches his head.

Older-Louis kicks out at Louis's feet, missing by a long shot. "That means you did good, kid." He gives Louis a tired smile.

"Any more…" Louis swallows. "Tips, like?" Older-Louis quirks an eyebrow. "Like, for… fisting." Louis's probably never said the word _fisting_ out loud before. Today is a day for firsts, he guesses.

Louis's mostly joking, but older-Louis looks thoughtful. "Yeah," he says. He looks at a spot on the wall over Louis's head. "Go slow."

Louis snorts. God, he's useless. "Well, no _shit_ ," he says, "I'm not just gonna _punch_ it in."

"There are books," older-Louis continues without acknowledging Louis's interjection, "and you'll read them, but they won't help very much, except for the very first bits." He flexes his hands. "When you're in him that deep, you won't know what to do. The books can help you get there, but--it has to come from you." Older-Louis shakes himself a little and fixes his gaze on Louis. "The porn makes it look like--well." He rolls his eyes. "It isn't like that. It doesn't take much, once you're in. You just have to listen to him. Just--you can _trust_ him. Don't doubt that. Never doubt it."

Louis's throat feels tight. "It's not _him_ I'm worried about," he mutters, looking down at his feet.

Older-Louis leans back against the wall and exhales. "Right," he says. "I remember." He looks down at his hands and flexes them again before drumming on the wall nervously, looking at the door to the suite.

"Did something happen?" Louis blurts after a moment of silence. His voice feels… heavy. He clears his throat. "Something I--something I should know about?"

Older-Louis stops drumming against the wall with his knuckles. "Nothing important," he says, not meeting Louis's eyes. "That's all you need to know."

"All--" Louis's throat burns as he nods. "All right."

They stand in the hall in silence for another few minutes. It's probably a good thing that they're in a private niche at the end of the floor the band has booked for itself, even if it means Niall might storm into the hall and break the silence at any moment. Louis finds himself feeling a little light-headed again.

"After," older-Louis says eventually, suddenly sounding a little frantic, "you've got to--you've got to be gentle with him. Feed him, cuddle him, make sure he knows--"

"Don't just leave him, you mean?" Louis smirks. Older-Louis doesn't smile back.

Louis shakes his head. "I never will," he says, and means it.

"Lewis!" Harry's voice calls from behind the door. "You've been gone so long, come back to me!"

When Louis and older-Louis reenter the room, the air feels considerably lighter. Harry and older-Harry are sitting cross-legged on the bed. Harry's holding a banana peel and a water bottle and seems slightly less like a needy koala. Not that Louis minds needy-koala Harry, but the way Harry perks up when his eyes settle on Louis makes the heaviness of his conversation with older-Louis lift away.

"Louuuuuu," Harry whines, getting up on his knees and holding his arms out wide. "Never leave me like that again."

Louis snorts and tackles Harry to the bed, attacking his neck with his teeth as he tickles his sides. Harry goes breathless with laughter and kicks out his legs, tugging on Louis's hair in a half-hearted attempted to get him to stop. Meanwhile, older-Louis settles between older-Harry's legs and leans back again his chest, closing his eyes.

After Harry regains his breath, they settle in for another bit of cuddling. Older-Louis refuses to detach from older-Harry, so Louis ends up on the far end, plastered against Harry's back while older-Louis swings his head back and forth comically, pressing kisses against both Harrys' cheeks. They lie like that for another twenty minutes or so, but eventually older-Harry nudges older-Louis and, after a wordless glance, they start to say goodbye.

Louis _knows_ , from the way older-Louis lingers as he kisses Harry on the forehead and the long moment that he settles his hand on Louis's shoulder, that this doesn't happen again. A few hours ago, Louis would have been relieved to hear that they wouldn't have any more visits from their future selves looming on the horizon, threatening the fragile balance of his and Harry's relationship on this tightrope that is their lives. Now, as older-Harry gives his bum a bit of a squeeze and kisses his cheek softly, Louis isn't sure he would mind.

"We'll see you--y'know," older-Harry says, gesturing towards his younger self still sitting on the bed. "In the mirror. Eventually."

Older-Louis laughs loudly, untangles his fingers from Harry's hair, and pulls older-Harry closer to him by the waist. They stare at each other for a minute, in that way that Zayn calls their _eye-twitchy Morse-code-like mindreading_ , then older-Harry kisses older-Louis on the forehead.

"Be good, little ones," older-Louis says as older-Harry steers him towards the door.

"Hey," Harry says. He frowns. "You forgot--" He gestures towards the bag at the end of the bed. Neither older-Louis nor older-Harry so much as glance at it.

"Don't forget to floss!" older-Harry says over his shoulder. "It's very important."

"Yes," older-Louis says with a sage nod, "we've grown rather attached to our teeth." Louis sees him smirk at older-Harry before he closes the door without another word.

Louis looks at the black bag, at the rope and the paddle that had been hastily placed on top of it while they were cleaning up. Then he looks at Harry, who's sitting on the bed cross-legged with a hesitant smile.

Louis climbs into bed next to him. Harry immediately rests his head on his chest and pulls the blankets up around them. Maybe he is still a bit of a needy koala, then. It's all right. Louis will make sure he knows.

"Hi, baby," Louis says. He strokes Harry's hair as Harry inhales slowly.

"Daddy," Harry mutters with a smile into Louis's chest. Then he goes stiff for a moment and looks up at Louis uncertainly. "I--is that--?" He bites his lip.

Louis pulls down at Harry's lip with his thumb until he releases it from between his lips. "Okay." He grins.

Harry's eyes light up and he buries his face in Louis's neck, biting down and growling. Louis laughs and flicks him in the back of the head, causing Harry to growl louder and keep attacking his neck messily with sloppy, teethy kisses. After a minute, Louis flips him over and pins his hands over his head. Harry goes a little breathless, his face flushes again, but he smiles.

Louis doesn't know exactly what it means, to Harry, how much he _wants_ things like this, like being held down and calling Louis _D_ _addy_ , but they have time to talk about that later. Years. Their whole lives, in fact. For now, Louis thinks as he squeezes Harry's wrists and gives him a kiss, that's more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i will absolutely not be continuing this verse in any form. daddymonth is over. it's time for me to gather up the tattered shreds of my dignity and try to be a person again. [come talk to me on tumblr about recovery strategies](http://socomicallygay.tumblr.com/)


End file.
